


Got My Mind Set On You

by halfpastemu



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, just kissing, no particular trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastemu/pseuds/halfpastemu
Summary: It's just a normal day off, Mitch is acting a bit strange, Harry wears a peculiar shirt, and things happen.
Relationships: Mitch Rowland/Harry Styles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Got My Mind Set On You

'I dreamed you had like two heads, Mitch.'- Harry says in a sort of daze, turning his grin towards the designated guitarist, while chaotic half-high laughter errupts from the rest of their friends sat around the auburn coffeetable. The sun is already setting and lighting the minimalisticly decorated, small living room in tones of orange and pink, and wow, Harry really didn't realize so much time had already passed. Guess anything passes more easily when you're slightly stoned. 'What's about the rest of us? Did your brain conjure up some extra parts for me too?'- Sarah Jones half-shouts out of excitement, then takes another sip from her beer. 'Ah, just imagine what I could do with a pair of extra feet!' 'Bold of you to assume anyone else was there.'-Harry teases, but shortly after seeing the dissapointed looks on the others's faces, his grin fades and he lowers his head closer to the middle of the table, as if he's going to tell them all a deep secret. He turns his sombre gaze towards Sarah, then deadpans.'Sarah had eyeballs for nipples.' Boom, there's another round of laughter, while Sarah lets out a guttoral 'Fuck yeeeh!', dropping her arms around Clare and Mitch (making him cough out most of his wine). Harry jumps back into the black couch, as if to break for his former character and proudly eyes the effect of his joke on the others. Then his bright eyes meet Mitch's sort of jadded and unfocused ones, which is weird, because Mitch is usually the epitome of focus in their group. Harry is quickly distracted by Sarah saying something about wearing swimming goggles instead of a shirt, and couldn't remember what he was thinking about until approximately twenty minutes later, when Mitch excuses himself to go to the bathroom while Sarah, Adam and Clare are busy inviting Harry for another round of drinks in some exotic club Clare probably discovered on Buzzfeed top 10s the day earlier. Harry's laugh halts in his throat and his gaze follows Mitch's thin, retrieving figure. Harry hadn't noticed it before but Mitch is wearing the same ratty grey sweater and trousers from yesterday, which hm, he usually isn't all dressed up for their hangouts, but still finds the time to change his shirt at least. That train of thought leads Harry, naturally, to inspect his own clothes in the window reflection. He's wearing his standard tight black jeans, a red inscripted t-shirt he bought as a joke and a fluffy cardigan with yellow, red and blue stripes, accompaning his favorite black vans and a pair of sunglasses keeping hair out of his face. Yep, very comfortable. He'd go on and subcontiously run a hand through his hair, however, a tight pinch to his wrist jerks him back into existance. 'Sometimes you just doze of, lookin' at your own reflection. Is he prettier than you? Are you jelaous, Harry?'- Sarah says faux iritated, while Adam and Clare have already started a different discussion at her side (something about Adam not wanting to go to another karaoke club, because he embarrassed himself enough last week). Oh right, he didn't give them an answer. 'Sorry, 'm not feeling like getting wasted tonight. Have fun, though.'- He says, sounding apologetic only because he kept them waiting, and because now Sarah can't show him that new drinking trick she promised. 'Aight, I won't make ya then. More drinks for me anyways.'- She exclaims taking a breath out of her cigarette, and wow, Harry didn't even notice when she lit it. He should really back of on shrooms for a while. 'Let's go lads!'- she says abruptly, turning towards Clare and Adam and effectively stopping their little argument. He's about to say goodbye to them when he remembers they all came there in only two cars; Adam's and his own. 'Are you taking Adam's car then?' 'Yeah, you and Mitch take yours.' And with that, they're gone, laughing into the barren, dark streets while they walk towards the car park. Harry, once again, feels like he's known them all his life, and a spark of addoration for them appears in his dimpled smile. Idiots, all of them. Harry too. 'Where 'r the others?'- Harry jumps a little knocking into Mitch's chest (Mitch lets out a small 'oof' on the impact), having been encompassed in complete silence until his deep voice sounded behind Harry's back, dangerously close to his right ear. He turns around quickly this time ending up completely in Mitch's personal space, chest against chest. Harry's only thought is 'surprisingly muscular and comfortable'. 'Jeesus, you can't creep up on people like that!'- he argues frowning a little, his eyes jokingly wide, and takes a step back. But Mitch just continues staring at him, unmoving, face blank, which is freaking Harry out more than a little. 'Are you okay man? Been awfully quiet today.'- Harry asks out of honest concern for his friend, putting his hands on either side of Mitch's shoulders as if to incourage him. Mitch looks very antsy for a second, his intensly green eyes trying to avoid Harry's equally green ones. How has Harry never noticed they're so vivid before? Then their gazes meet, and Harry watches as Mitch's pupils dialate, and can feel his doing the same. Mitch's cheeks are reddened with wine, and Harry's mouth falls open a bit at that and the way he's looking at Harry, suddenly with determination. Mitch surges up and their mouths are only inches away, they can feel each other's breaths against their skin. 'You're really not making this easier for me.'- Mitch finally breathes out, like a shaper whisper, with hesitance and insecurity laced into the words. Harry is confused, but too caught up in these unfamiliar feelings to say anything more than a soft: 'What?' Mitch lowers his head, all of a sudden seeming shy off touching Harry and lets out a frustrated breath, his mid-lenght, chestnut hair hiding his face from Harry. 'Look, it's been chewing at me for a while, but I'll get it under control. Just gotta stop touching you.'- Mitch isn't really making sense, but Harry has a sudden realisation. 'What if I don't want you to stop?'- he says without thinking and even shocks himself as he does. Mitch quickly raises his head, looking trully surprised, mouth agape. His eyes linger on Harry's for a second and then they fall onto his pink lips. As Harry's eyes have been fixed on Mitch's own since the moment he looked up. Fuck, Harry can't do this. But it's Mitch who breaks first. On a warm exhale, he connects their lips in a quick kiss, as if to test the territory, then rests his forhead on Harry's. Harry feels his heartbeat hitch, endorphines in his brain, just at that single, simple touch. He reciprocates, kissing Mitch a tad longer. He feels Mitch's hands on his upper back, bringing them closer and their fronts are flash against eachother. Harry depens the kiss, cupping Mitch's face, and it doesn't take long for it to turn dirty and hungry. Finally, when they're out of breath, Harry catches Mitch's bottom lip beetween his teeth, both of them panting. 'I-I-' –Harry tries to explain himself, what he wants, but fails, as Mitch slowly pins him against a wall. A small gasp escapes him, and he releases Mitch's bottom lip, and looks up, his hands now exploring Mitch's bare back, underneath his sweater. 'Off!'- he says tugging at the sweater hem. 'Take mine off too!'- he adds seeing as Mitch hardened his grasp on Harry's shoulders. Harry senses his erection hardening at the sight of Mitch's bare torso, can't refrain from touching it as soon as it is exposed. The sweater lies on the floor, long forgotten, as Harry practically ripps his cardigan of, leaving Mitch to do the rest. His confidance has peaked and he raises his eyes from the discarted cardigan on the floor and decides to meet Mitch with a hungry look. That is, until he sees him muffling a laugh with his hand. 'What is it?'- Harry asks, the hungry look now replaced with confusion, and a bit of self-conscience, his hair a mess, his cheeks and lips red and swollen. 'The way you looked at me'- Mitch interupts himself with a giggle- 'And your shirt!' Harry hastily looks at what he's wearing, remembers his red t-shirt and the inscription. His face scrounches into da cringe, and he exhales, closing his eyes out of embarrassment. 'I want to fellate George Harrison.'- Mitch says still gently laughing, but stops when he sees Harry's small pout. 'Do you want me to roleplay?'- he teases on. 'Oh shut up.'- Harry looks at him barely keeping himself from laughing, and kisses Mitch, but far more determined this time. He backs of sharply, leaving Mitch's lips searching for more. 'Just take it off.'- Harry says sternly, but quickly gives up on being angry at Mitch, too busy kissing him yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot, hopefully it's a good start. I wanted to write something with Harry and Mitch because there's just too little such fics out there. The title is of course, a George Harrison song. Enjoy <3


End file.
